


Raphael/Female!Reader:

by bubbliciousfearless



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbliciousfearless/pseuds/bubbliciousfearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's girl joins him for a work out session and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael/Female!Reader:

It wasn’t uncommon for Raphael’s girlfriend to come over after work to exercise with him. They’d work out for a couple of hours then spend some time together, alone, before she had to go home. Today had been such a long day for her, she’d woken up feeling horny and it had stayed with her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake the feeling. Working out with her muscular boyfriend wasn’t helping things. Watching the small beads of sweat roll down the side of his face and biceps, watching his muscles flex… She was so thirsty.

She turned off her music and pulled out her headphones. She couldn’t help herself anymore. She needed him, and she needed him now. Raph was laying back on the bench, lifting weights, totally unaware of his girlfriend’s predicament. The sounds of his grunts and sighs as he lifted the heavy weight travelled straight to her aching pussy and that’s when she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“ _Raph, can you put the weights down for a minute?_ ” she tried to sound as calm as she could but she was anything but at that point.

The weight made a clunking sound as he did as she asked then sat up, wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his wrist. “ _What’s up, bab-_ ” he stopped dead when he saw his girlfriend with her yoga pants off. He watched intently as she peeled away her dark red panties and tossed them to the side. “ _Whatcha doin’_?” he couldn’t help but smirk.

She didn’t reply straight away; instead she walked over to him and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her hips. Their faces were inches apart when she whispered, “ _I need you._ ”

His hands skimmed down to her ass and gave it a squeeze, causing her to groan quietly. “ _Yeah? How much?_ ” He squeezed her butt again. There’s no way he’d make it easy for her, and she _had_ interrupted his workout session after all.   
  
He kneaded her ass, grinding her wetness against his crotch. His dick was aching to be released from the confines of his pants but he’d deny himself for a few minutes, just to tease her. Her back arched and he moved his mouth lower to her breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin until it hardened, then he clamped down on it with his teeth, just enough to cause her to gasp. “ _Raph, please…_ “  
  
He moved over to the other nipple to show it the same attention. He ignored her constant begging and pleading, they were going to move at _his_ pace. Every beg and moan made his dick twitch but he was going to bide his time until his girl couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Raph’s hand moved from her hip to unleash his erection, causing a quiet moan to escape him as the cold air hit his throbbing member. He took hold of her hips and began to tease her wet opening with his tip, rubbing it up from the opening to her clit, then back down again. That action alone was enough for her to dig her nails into his broad shoulders. ” _Hnng, Raph… Please…_ “  
  
” _You’re fuckin’ soaked, babe._ “ he chuckled, looking down to where their bodies were almost connected. ” _You’re gettin’ my dick so wet._ “   
  
Then, without warning, he slammed her down the length of him, causing her to gasp loudly and her back to arch. The grip on his shoulders tightened, her nails almost drawing blood, as he fucked her at a ruthless pace. She wanted it? She was going to get it.   
  
His hands moved to her ass, enjoying the feel of her cheeks jiggling as he fucked her. “Ya so fuckin’ tight, babe…” he lent into her neck and began to suck and nip at it, leaving deep red marks. “ _Even after all the times I’ve fucked ya and stretched ya out.._ ”  
  
Dirty talk was a serious weakness of hers, he knew it, and he took full advantage of that.   
  
“ _I can feel ya tightenin’ up around my dick, are ya gonna come, babe?_ ”  
  
When her orgasm hit, her mouth flew open as she silently screamed. She held him close to him as he rode her through her high, whispering, “ _Fuck._ ” when he felt her pulse around him, and it was enough to bring him closer to his own end.   
  
“ _Fuck, babe…_ ” he bit down on her shoulder as he shuddered, his hot load pumping into her pussy, his pace slowing. When he stopped moving, both their orgasms subsiding, his girlfriend rested her head on his shoulder, feeling totally limp and weak, but satisfied.


End file.
